fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 122
Duel for the Darklords Summary Two days have passed since Cameron's disappearance. On the third day, Lafayette and Maya are getting worried, and some of the students are starting to notice, starting rumors. Cole, Shy, and Kyle are still unconscious, and Jessica lacks the control with her powers to wake them up. It is no different from the other psychic duelists, including Clarissa who tries to shock them away with the power of the power of Red-Eyes, but Cameron's grip keeps them locked in the Spirit World. Connor has been speaking with Avalon, and reports that Cameron is missing. He asks about Avalon choosing a weak duelist like Marlon to be his next protege. However, Avalon sharply tells Connor that who is other duelists are is not his concern. Avalon knows Cameron has traveled to the Genex Universe and will be gaining more power, and cannot risk that. He is distressed. Avalon calms down and encourages Connor to take the Darklords for himself, from their current protector. Connor shares that he was biding his time, trying to earn the Darklords' respect by making them call to him, but to take them for himself to prove his worth is the best course of action. Privately, Avalon wants his power to infect Lucy and make her his slave. Lucy is called to awaken the students, but she is stopped by Connor. Connor expresses that he knows Lucy is a psychic duelist and the current protector of the Darklords. He wants them and wants to crush her in a duel for it. Lucy can sense a power from Connor, knowing it is Avalon's influence and she cannot back down from this match. They duel in the forest and Lucy uses her Future Visions Field Spell. Lucy's powers can make Field Spells real and she can transport people to the place the Field Spell is located. Her powers transport her and Connor to the dimension of Future Visions. She showcases the power of her elementa; Fortune Ladies and Connor manages to calmly counter her believing that the power of light will protect him. Lucy knows this Connor's actions are Avalon's doing, but Connor insists that his bout for the Darklords is his own. He needs their power, and Lucy realizes that he needs them for a very personal reason behind Connor's cocky and arrogant disposition. Lucy warns that the power of the Darklords is tremendous and overwhelming. Connor insists that he'll get what needs through the power of light, and he'll share that light with the Darklords. Connor says that the Darklords will respect power, and he'll show them how powerful he is. Connor ends the duel by summoning his goddesses, Athena and Splendid Venus. Lucy attempts one final counter, but it's not enough and Connor wins the duel. Avalon's power infused into Connor's Deck aims to overtake Lucy and make her one of his servants, but "Fortune Lady Light" uses her abilities to take Lucy and transport her through one of the dimensions connected to Future Visions, allowing her and the rest of the Fortune Ladies to escape. When she does, Fortune Lady Light had transported her to the peaceful forest, the Secret Village of the Spellcasters where she can rest. Following Lucy's defeat, Connor arrives back at the Slifer Dorms, transported back. He can sense the powerful dark energy of the Darklords as well as the Cyberdarks with help from his Athena. He finds the Darklords behind a curtain, and he is amused by the Cyberdarks' energy, but he takes no interest in it. Connor takes the Darklords for himself and promises that he'll get what he's been fighting for. Meanwhile, Helena still wants to duel Cameron and to stop her from asking questions, V convinces her to stay at the academy in first class accommodations. However, when she talks to her manager, she shares that she doesn't believe the school knows where Cameron is. This begins to spark significant scandal Featured Duel: Connor vs. Lucy Turn 1: Lucy Lucy activates Field Spell: "Future Visions," which banishes all monsters that are Normal Summoned, but they return to their owners' side of the field during their next Standby Phase. Lucy Normal Summons "Fortune Lady Light" (?/?). Due to the first effect of "Fortune Lady Light", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 200 ("Fortune Lady Light": ?/? → 200/200). The effect of "Future Visions" then activates, removing from play "Fortune Lady Light" until Lucy's next Standby Phase. The third effect of "Fortune Lady Light" then activates, allowing Lucy to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Thunder" from her Deck in Attack Position (?/?). Due to the first effect of "Fortune Lady Thunder", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 200 ("Fortune Lady Thunder": ?/? → 1200/1200). Lucy activates "Thunder's" effect to Special Summon up to two "Fortune Lady" monsters from her hand. Lucy Special Summons "Fortune Lady Water" (?/?) and "Fortune Lady Earth" (?/?). Due to the first effect of "Fortune Lady Water", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 300 (?/? → 1200/1200). Similarly, "Earth's" ATK/DEF are equal to her Level x 400 (?/? → 2400/2400). The second effect of "Water" allows Lucy to draw two cards. She sets one card. Turn 2: Connor Connor activates "Solar Recharge" to discard "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" and draw two cards then send the top two cards of his Deck to the Graveyard. Lucy activates "Bending Destiny" to negate "Solar Recharge" and banish it, but it returns to Connor's hand during the End Phase. Connor activates Continuous Spells: "Court of Justice" and "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen." Connor uses the latter's effect to Special Summon "Silent Spirit Dione" (300/300) from his hand in Attack Position. Connor uses "Valhalla's" effect to Special Summon "Athena" (2600/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Connor uses "Athena's" effect to send "Dione" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Celestia" (2300/200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Athena's" first effect activates to inflict 600 damage each time Connor summons a Fairy-Type monster (Lucy 4000 > 3400). "Athena" and "Celestia" attacks and destroys "Fortune Lady Earth" and "Thunder" respectively (Lucy 3400 > 3200 > 2300). During the End Phase, "Solar Recharge" returns to Connor's hand. Turn 3: Lucy During Lucy's Standby Phase, "Fortune Lady Light" returns to her side of the field (?/? → 200/200) in Attack Position due to the effect of "Future Visions". Lucy activates "Dimensionhole" to banish "Fortune Lady Light." "Fortune Lady Light" activates, allowing Lucy to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Fire" (?/?) from her Deck in Defense Position. Due to the first effect of "Fortune Lady Fire", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 200 (?/? → 400/400). "Fire's" second effect destroys "Athena" and inflicts damage equal to its ATK (Connor 4000 > 1400). Lucy sets one card and switches "Water" to Defense Position. Turn 4: Connor Connor activates "Solar Recharge," discarding "Jenis, Lightsworn Mender" to draw two cards and then send the top two cards of his Deck to the Graveyard. "Lightsoworn Saber" and "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" were sent from the Deck to the Graveyard, triggering both of their effects. "Wulf" (2100/400) Special Summons itself in Attack Position and "Lightsworn Sabre" equips itself to "Wulf," increasing his ATK by 700 (2100 > 2800). "Wulf" and "Celestia" attack and destroy "Fire" and "Water" respectively. Connor sets two cards. Turn 5: Lucy During Lucy's Standby Phase, "Fortune Lady Light" returns to her side of the field (?/? → 200/200) in Attack Position due to the effect of "Dimensionhole." Lucy activates "Compulsory Evacuation Device" to return "Light" to her hand. "Fortune Lady Light" activates, allowing Lucy to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Dark" from her Deck in Attack Position (?/?). Due to the first effect of "Fortune Lady Dark", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 400 ("Fortune Lady Dark": ? → 2000 / ? → 2000). Lucy Normal Summons "Light" (?/? → 200/200). "Future Visions" activates, banishing "Light" until Lucy's next Standby Phase. "Light" then allows Lucy to Special Summon a second copy of "Earth" from her Deck in Attack Position (?/? → 2400/2400). "Earth" attacks and destroys "Celestia" (Connor 1400 > 1300). Lucy activates "Time Passage" to increase "Dark's" Level by 3, thus increasing its ATK/DEF by 1200 (5/2000/2000 → 8/3200/3200). "Dark" attacks and destroys "Wulf" (Connor 1300 > 900). "Dark" allows Lucy to Special Summon "Water" from her Graveyard in Attack Position (?/? → 1200/1200). Lucy activates "Water's" effect to draw two cards. "Water" attacks directly; Connor activates "Sacred Revelation" to send 2 more copies of "Dione" from his Deck to the Graveyard to negate the attack. Lucy activates "Magical Blast," inflicting 200 damage for all Spellcaster-Type monster she controls, and she controls 3 (Connor 900 > 300). During her Draw Phase, Lucy can add "Magical Blast" to her hand instead of conducting her next Draw Phase. Lucy sets one card. Turn 6: Connor Connor activates "Valhalla" to Special Summon "Splendid Venus" (2800/2300) from his hand in Attack Position. Connor activates "Dione" in his Graveyard, banishing it and 2 other copies of "Dione" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Athena" from from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Connor uses "Athena's" effect to send "Venus" to the Graveyard to Special Summon is back from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Athena's" first effect activates (Lucy 2300 > 1700). Due to the effect of Venus, all non-Fairy monsters lost 500 ATK ("Dark:" 3200 → 2700; "Earth:" 2400 → 1900; "Water:" 1200 → 700). "Splendid Venus" attacks "Water;" Lucy activates "Slip of Fortune" to negate the attack and banish "Water;" Connor activates "Solemn Judgment," paying half his LP (Connor 300 > 150) to negate "Slip of Fortune" and destroy it. "Venus'" attack continues (Lucy 1700 > 0). Connor wins. Featured Cards Navigation